


Scooby's Monster Adventure

by Supergeekgirl



Series: Scooby's Adventure [1]
Category: Monster High, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeekgirl/pseuds/Supergeekgirl





	1. Chapter 1

The black envelope was addressed to the gang. Velma who had been the one to check the mail brought the letter inside.

"Well it's for us so let's open it," Fred said after Velma had shown them the letter.

In response, Velma broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. She read the letter aloud as her friends listened quietly.

To whom it may concern.

Mystery Inc. has been invited to attend Monster High for one full week. It is our goal here to improve the fragile relationships between monsters and humans. According to an old friend of mine you'd be the perfect candidates for this job should you chose to except. If you chose to do so arrive at 8:00 Monday morning to discuss classes.

\- Headless Headmistress Bloodgood

"Is this a joke?" Fred asked.

"It has to be!" cried Daphne.

"It probably is," Velma said glancing down at the paper in her hand.

"No, it isn't," Shaggy said coming into the room holding a faded paper in his hands.

The gang listened quietly as Shaggy told them what had happened while the gang had spilt. He then showed them his copy of the contract between him and Miss Grimwood as proof.

"Well then let's do it," Fred said.

...

Meanwhile at Monster High.

"Humans!" Draculaura cried out in surprise at the news.

"Unreal" Clawdeen said.

"This is going to be exciting!" Frankie said ghouila nodded in agreement.

"You've got that right" Lagoona remarked.

"Hey, Draculaura doesn't your sister know these humans?" Cleo De Nile asked.

"Well only one of them. He was her coach. " Draculaura said.

"Yeah that's right Winne and Elsa knew him too," Clawdeen said remembering the letters from her and Frankie's cousins.

"And don't forget Cleo's little sister Tanis and Spectra's younger sister Phantasma knew him as well" Frankie pointed out.

"What are we talking about?" asked Draculaura's cousin Christina who'd just got out of class.

"Bella's old coach is coming, " Draculaura said.

"Really? That's awesome." Christina said a smile spreading across her face.

Christina was Draculaura's older cousin who was only half-vampire. Christina was seventeen. While Sibella and Draculaura were oddly purple and pink respectfully Christina looked the most human. She had long brown hair and deep brown eyes which turned red when she got hungry. Other than her eyes the only way you could tell she was a vampire was when she smiled. her fangs would show when she did. It is also important to know that Christina was vegan like her cousin.

"Yes it is now we'd better hurry or Daddy will have our necks," Draculaura said opening her parasol and stepping outside. Christina followed but like Sibella, she wasn't affected by the sun so she walked without any need for protection.

...

When each girl got home they wasted no time writing letters to their family members informing them of the exciting news. As soon as count Fabulous had flown off to deliver the letter another arrived this one from the headmistress. It simply explained that Draculaura, Christina, and their friends had been chosen to be the welcoming committee.

And so the adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday Mystery Inc found themselves in Headmistress Bloodgood's office going over the classes and protocol of Monster High.

"So now that you've cleared up your classes and went over the rules I've arranged for a couple students to show you around," the headmistress said as the students arrived.

"Girls this is Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and their dog Scooby-Doo," the headmistress said pointing to each person as she said their names.

"Hello," the girls said in unison.

"Mystery Inc I'd like you to meet the ghouls who will be showing you around. This is Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Cleo De Nile, Ghoulia, and Christina" The Headmistress said pointing to each ghoul in turn.

"Hi" The gang muttered not sure what to make of the girls.

"Well, I'll let the girls take it from here. Remember if you need anything my door is always open"

So these are your lockers" Frankie said.

" You do have your combinations right?" Christina asked.

"Yeah we do," Fred said.

"Okay after you put your stuff away we'll show you where the cafeteria is," Draculaura said.

"Good thing I'm out of tomato juice and i'm getting hungry," Christina said.

"Tomato juice?" Velma asked.

"Christina and I are vegan so we don't drink blood" Draculaura explained.

" Pardon me for saying so but that's a little strange," Velma said.

"It's okay we've heard worse," Christina said.

" Umm Christina your eyes are red" Shaggy said nervously.

"They do that it just means she's hungry" Clawdeen explained.

"Well let's get going then," Frankie said leading the way.

"No offense but I don't think we'll be able to eat anything," Daphne said once she saw the options at the lunch line

"Oh don't worry I sent count Fabulous out for a regular pizza. Well for you guys anyway" Draculaura said quickly.

"Oh look here he comes now," Clawdeen said as Draculaura's pet bat flew through the window with said pizza.

"Looks like he brought Christina lunch too," Frankie said as they sat down for lunch.

"Salad my favorite," Christina said.

"So are there any questions we can answer for you guys?" Frankie asked.

"I have one. If we're only going to be here for one week how come we have to take Zombie 101?" Velma asked.

"It's a required class" Clawdeen answered.

"Kind of like How most people take Spanish or French Classes" Draculaura continued.

"Any other questions?" Clawdeen asked.

"I have a question," Shaggy said speaking up.

"Ask away," Draculaura said.

"well um do you girls know who Sibella, Phantasma, Winnie, Elsa, and Tanis are"

"Yeah Sibella is my sister," Draculaura said.

"Winnie is my cousin," Clawdeen said.

"Elsa is my cousin," Frankie said.

"Tannis is my little sister," Cleo said uninterested in the topic.

" and Phantasma is Spectra's younger sister" Christina finished.

"You'll meet Spectra later" Lagoona who'd been silent till now said.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch so the group of friends split up. Depending on their schedule the gang split with whichever girl had the same class. Velma was with Cleo and Ghoulia who had math. Daphne was with Draculaura who had Monster History. Fred went with Clawdeen who had chemistry. Shaggy and Scooby were with Christina who had Cooking class.

.........

"The answer is negative twenty-three," Velma said solving the problem.

"I'm sorry Velma that answer is incorrect" the teacher replied.

"Uhh," Ghoulia said.

"Very good Ghoulia the answer is forty-five," the teacher said.

.........

Then in the 1800's humans saw us as a threat and set out to wipe our race from the face of the earth"

Daphne listened to the teacher respectfully but she noticed that Draculaura had already fallen asleep.

"Then you take the blue liquid and mix it with the green liquid which creates a smoke screen" Clawdeen explained to Fred who was having trouble.

...........

"Today is a free cook day so have at it"

Shaggy and Christina were silently making a cake when Shaggy spoke.

"So Sibella's your sister?" Shaggy asked.

"No my cousin" Christina answered while mixing cake batter.

"Sorry for saying this but you don't look like a vampire" Shaggy said.

"I'm only half Vampire" Christina replied.

Christina after mixing the batter went and grabbed the bat-shaped pan out of the cabinet. Shaggy continued to ask questions.

"So does sunlight affect you? Sorry for asking so many questions" Shaggy said.

"It's okay and no it doesn't affect me. I can also enter a house if I want to I don't have to be invited but It's polite to wait then to just walk in" Christina explained while putting the cake in the oven.

"What kind of cake is it?" Shaggy asked.

"Chocolate" Christina answered.

"Yum"

For the rest of class, Christina and Shaggy talked about various things No was going to suspect what would happen during the week.


	3. Chapter 3

After class, the girls and mystery inc reunited in the hallway.

"Umm Shaggy you've got something on your face," Daphne said.

"Oh, that's probably cake," Shaggy said before wiping his face.

"Where did you get cake," Velma asked.

"Christina and I made it in cooking class" Shaggy replied.

"Oh really," Daphne said her voice trailing off when she noticed Christina was coming.

"I hope she saved me some I love her cake," Draculaura said.

"How was math class, Velma?" Fred asked.

"Good" Velma mumbled casting glances at Ghoulia.

"How was history Daph?" Fred asked.

"It was interesting but Draculaura slept through it" Daphne replied.

Draculaura just shrugged and said "been there done that"

The group turned their heads at the sound of snickering behind them.

"Well, these are the freaks headmistress was talking about" Toralei laughed.

"Back off Toralei" Clawdeen growled.

"Or what you'll bite me" Toralei laughed.

"Leave us alone," Christina said stepping up beside Clawdeen.

"Speaking of freaks," Toralei said.

"Hey!" Christina said while resisting the urge to slap Toralei in the face.

"Well, it's true. You're more of a loser than Jackson" Toralei continued.

"Okay first off you don't have the right to say those things. Second leave my friends alone. Third don't you ever EVER call my cousin or anyone a freak" Draculaura said getting in Toralie's face.

"I'd take that as your cue to leave," Clawdeen said coolly.

"Fine I'll go for now' Toralei said turning on her heel and walking away.

After their first day at monster high, the gang returned home. Over dinner, the conversation drifted to the girls that had shown them around and the other students they met.

"Chemistry was hard" Fred was saying.

"I bet. Hey Shaggy what's that?" Daphne asked.

"Leftover cake" he answered before devouring it.

"You actually like it?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah it's just chocolate Daphne" Shaggy replied after finishing the cake.

"Still why would you eat it she probably put bugs in it," Daphne said.

"Daph I helped her make it. I know what she put in it" Shaggy said.

"Is something wrong Daphne?" Velma asked.

"I don't trust them," Daphne said.

"Why?"

"They're monsters guys," Daphne said raising her voice slightly.

"I've taught at a school like monster high before and I can tell you not all monsters are bad," Shaggy said.

Daphne didn't speak for the rest of the meal.

Meanwhile.

"Sibella sent us a letter" Christina squealed rushing into Draculaura's room.

"Well read it then," Draculaura said putting her book down.

Draculaura and Christina.

I'm very excited for both of you! Shaggy's an awesome friend I cannot wait for you to meet him. Tell him that I said hello and that we all miss him, Scooby and Scrappy. Tell me how the week goes. Christina Miss Grimwood says that if you do well at your school this quarter you may be able to finish school early and come work here. Draculaura keep doing well and keep Toralei away from Christina. I must go now it's time for curfew.

\- Sibella

Ps. When is the road race?

Pps. Please come to open house this year

"Wow, Christina a chance to work at Sibella's school. That's pretty cool" Draculaura said.

"Yeah it is but you promised not to tell Bella or anyone else about Toralie," Christina said.

"Yes, but I had to. You know Toralei is the only one outside of our family that knows about..''

"Don't say it" Christina warned.

"Sorry but you know I'm right," Draculaura said sitting next to her cousin.

"She wasn't supposed to find out" Christina muttered.

"I know! Let's go find out when the race is so we can tell Bella" Draculaura said.

"Okay," Christina said following Draculaura.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Mystery inc and the girls met in the hall to see who had what morning classes. Frankie was with Velma for history. Daphne was with Cleo who had Zombie 101. Fred had pe with Lagoona. Shaggy had math with Draculaura. Christina had music class and wouldn't be in any classes with her friends until third period.

"Remember If Toralei confronts you just ignore her and walk away," Draculaura told her cousin before they separated.

"Got it see you soon guys," Christina said walking to class.

Velma was deeply interested in class as was Frankie who was making notes of everything the teacher said.

"Today we'll be reading chapter ten open your books and let's get started"

Daphne did as she was told and opened her book to find she couldn't understand any of it. Cleo helped her understand the basics of the lesson.

Fred walked into pe not knowing what to expect.

"We'll be playing basketball today. Girls vs Boys"

Fred stood in between Clawd and Deuce who were friendly unlike the rest of the class who backed away whenever they saw Fred.

Shaggy was going over the lesson trying to figure out the answer. Draculaura helped in any way she could but she didn't quite get it herself.

Christina was working on her scales but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

The group met again at their lockers. Shaggy, as well as Daphne, noticed Christina's absence.

"I'll look for her" Draculaura said walking off.

"So how are Christina and Draculaura related?" Fred asked.

"I know they're cousins but that's all I know," Clawdeen said.

"Don't take this the wrong way but what exactly is Christina?" Velma asked.

"Vampire," Cleo said in a tone that made it clear not to ask anything else.

Daphne, however, continued to pry and asked:

"Where are Christina's parents?"

"We don't have the right to answer that question," Frankie said.

Meanwhile, Draculaura found Christina hiding in the girl's bathroom.

"Christina, what happened?" Draculaura asked.

"Toralei happened" Christina answered bitterly.

"What did she say?" Draculaura asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Christina said tugging at her jacket.

"No ones around," Draculaura said.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it" Christina snapped.

"Okay well come on our friends are wondering what happened to you," Draculaura said leading Christina down the hall.

Later at lunch.

"I almost forgot! Sibella says hello and that they miss you" Draculaura said to Shaggy.

"Remind me later. I have to write Bella and tell her when the race is" Christina said to Draculaura.

"You don't mean the monster road race do you?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes. How do you know about it?" Christina asked.

"Shaggy wasted no time explaining.

"We must've been visiting Bella that weekend," Draculaura said.

"Yeah"

"Did he ever find someone to drive the werewolf car?" Shaggy asked.

"Winnie took over when she was old enough," Draculaura said.

"You drive in the race don't you Christina?" Frankie asked.

"Yes and I've won three years in a row now" Christina replied.

"She probably cheated" sneered Toralie as she walked over.

"There's no way to cheat there aren't any rules," Shaggy said.

"Stay out of this weirdo," Toralie said.

"Don't talk to him like that" Christina said defending Shaggy.

"Oh, your one to talk" toralie snapped then asked "Why do you wear that jacket, Christina? Are you hiding something?"

"Shut up Toralei" Clawdeen snapped.

"Why? Do you know what she's hiding?" Toralei asked.

"I'm not hiding anything," Christina said defensively.

"Then why the jacket?"

"I-i'm cold" Christina stuttered.

"Go away Toralie," Draculaura said stepping between her and Christina.

Later at mystery inc headquarters.

"Shaggy what's Christina hiding?" Daphne asked.

"She's not hiding anything Daphne" Shaggy replied.

"She's definitely hiding something Did you see how she stuttered?"

"Toralei was making her nervous" Fred spoke up.

"Velma, why are you so quiet? Did something happen today?" Fred asked.

"Ghoulia beat me in the spelling bee we had in English class" Velma muttered.

"Oh," Fred said.

"How was pe Fred?" Shaggy asked.

"Great we played basketball and I met these really cool guys Clawd and Deuce"

"There in my math class," Velma said.

"There really nice. They're the only ones that talked to me" Fred said.

"That's good," Velma said.

Meanwhile, Christina and Draculaura were walking this year's race course and talking.

"I don't think Daphne likes me," Christina said.

"Why?" Draculaura asked.

"Well we both have science and whenever I glance in her direction she glares at me," Christina said.

"Well don't let it bug you," Draculaura said glancing down.

"You wanna know what Toralie said to me don't you?"

"Yeah"

"Well she called me a freak and tried to pull my jacket off," Christina said.

"And then what?" Draculaura asked.

"She said I don't belong here and then she scratched me on the arm and she laughed when I bled," Christina said pushing her sleeve up to show the mark it left.

"Ooh I hate her," Draculaura said.

"You have a right to after what she did to you before your birthday last year"

"Let's go inside I'm hungry," Draculaura said and Christina followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

The group once again met in the hall the next morning but Christina was absent. Before anyone could ask why Draculaura explained that Christina was giving the new race course a trial run but she'd be back by lunch.

"Aww did the loser get sick?" Toralie asked meanly.

"No, and she's not a loser," Shaggy said jumping to Christina's defense much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh look who's talking. I guess Christina needed another loser to protect her" Toralie laughed.

"Go away" Velma spoke up.

"And why should I listen to you Nerd?" Toralei asked.

"Because you're not wanted," Fred said.

"So you can talk" Toralie replied.

"Leave him alone" Daphne snapped.

"Ah, so you finally speak. I was so sure you were too stupid to know how" Toralie said.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Draculaura yelled.

"Stay out of this" Toralei said.

"NO you leave this instant or I tell Headmistress," Clawdeen said.

"Tell me what?" Headmistress said walking up to them.

"Toralei has done nothing but pick on them all week," Clawdeen said.

"Toralei isr now," Headmistress said.

"But..."

"No but's," Headmistress said sternly.

Toralei hung her head and walked to the Isr room without a word.

The group split for classes and since she was alone with Cleo Daphne decided to pry.

"Cleo what's Christina hiding?" she asked.

"She isn't hiding anything". Cleo responded.

"Then why does she wear the jacket?" Daphne asked.

"She gets cold easily" Cleo answered.

"I thought vampires didn't get cold," Daphne said.

"There's a lot about us you don't understand" Cleo replied.

"You're right," Daphne said.

However, Daphne still had her suspicions.

There was another basketball game in pe class that day. As they played Decue, Clawed, and Fred talked.

"So you're dating Draculaura?" Fred asked as he passed the ball to Clawed.

"Yeah and Deuce is dating Cleo" Clawed replied.

"So Fred are you dating anyone?" Deuce asked.

"No, but I'm thinking about asking Daphne out" Fred answered.

"She's the redhead right?" Clawed asked.

"Yeah and she's the most beautiful girl I know," Fred said.

"Well, then why haven't you asked her out yet?" Clawed asked.

"I get super nervous" Fred confessed.

"I know what you're going through," Clawed said.

"You do?"

"Yeah I was super nervous when I asked Draculaura out," Clawed said.

"What about your other friend Shaggy?" Deuce asked.

"What about him?" Fred asked.

"Who's he dating?"

"No one I know of," Fred said.

"I think he likes Christina," Clawed said.

"Why," Fred asked.

"Well he sits next to her at lunch, he defends her, and he looks at her with this dreamy look on his face," Clawed said.

"But they've only known each other for two days," Fred said.

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Clawed asked.

"Yes but that's only a myth" Fred replied.

"A lot of people think we're nothing but a myth" Deuce pointed out.

"True"

Meanwhile Christina was getting her stuff for school since she'd finished her trial run. Christina pulled her jacket on and glanced at herself in the mirror.

"Conceal it no one can find out", she told herself.

"Hey Guys" Christina said at lunch later.

"Hi Christina. how did your trial run go?" Shaggy asked.

"Awesome", she said sitting down next to him.

"You went easy on it right?" Draculaura asked.

"No way!" Christina said.

"Does your helmet still fit?" Draculaura asked.

"Perfectly"

"That's good"

"Oh no look who's coming", Clawdeen said.

"Well well the loser returns", Toralei said stepping in front of Christina while Toralei's friends stepped behind her.

"Your supposed to be in isr", Fred said.

"Yeah well I'm not and I think it's time we find out what Christina here is hiding", Toralei said as her friends grabbed the back of the jacket.

Before anyone could process what was happening Christina's jacket was on the floor. With the back of her shirt exposed every one could see the silts cut in it .

"Why..' Daphne started.

Daphne trailed of when she saw what Christina had been hiding. In a flurry of sparkles Christina's secret was exposed. there was a gasp from everyone as they saw it. Christina had Wings.


	6. Chapter 6

"See I told you she was a liar she's half fairy" Toralie shouted.

"Christina..." Shaggy started.

"I knew she was hiding something," Daphne said.

"Daphne!" Shaggy yelled turning towards the redhead.

"Well, she did lie!" Daphne said.

Christina couldn't take the fighting and fled from the room.

"Christina" Shaggy called running after her.

Draculaura followed Shaggy.

"What is going on here?" Headmistress said walking into the lunchroom.

"Christina's been lying to everyone Headmistress she's.." Toralie started.

"Half fairy. I know" Headmistress said cutting Toralei off.

"But.."

"You see she told me herself after the last time you picked on her I would've dealt with you then but she begged me not to and against my better judgment I agreed not to punish you"

Toralei was sent back to isr along with her two friends.

Christina was headed for the doors of the school with Draculaura and Shaggy running after her. Draculaura had to stop chasing her though or she'd burn up. Shaggy continued following Christina who finally stopped in an open field several yards away from the school.

"Christina please look at me," Shaggy said once he stopped.

"Go away Shaggy. I don't want to talk about it" Christina said in between sobs.

"No, I won't leave until you talk to me about this" Shaggy said standing his ground.

"What is there to talk about? I'm a freak" Christina replied bitterly.

"You aren't a freak Christina," Shaggy said walking towards her.

"Yes, I am," Christina said.

"No you aren't Christina," Shaggy said.

"Yes, I am! I don't know who my parents were or why they gave me or how I even ended up like this" Christina said.

"You are not a freak your just a little different" Shaggy said.

"What if I don't want to be different" Christina asked turning to face Shaggy.

"Being different is a good thing," Shaggy said.

"How?"

"Well you don't have restrictions like other vampires and you also have awesome powers" Shaggy pointed out.

"True.." Christina said as she thought about what Shaggy had said.

"Then why hide your wings?" Shaggy asked.

"Because I didn't want to be an outcast. I wanted to fit in" Christina sighed sitting down.

"You're not an outcast Christina. You have friends that care about you and a family that loves you. Besides if anyone's an outcast it's me I'm a human attending a school for monsters" Shaggy said sitting next to her.

"You're right Shaggy I just don't know how I'm going to face everyone," Christina said.

"Don't worry I'll be right beside you. " Shaggy said as they started the walk back to school.

Upon entering the school the duo was greeted by stares and whispers as they made their way to class. Christina put her jacket in her locker and left it there. Shaggy and Christina's friends were happy to see them. The girls surrounded Christina and started asking her so many questions it was making her head spin.

"Easy girls don't overwhelm her," Draculaura said breaking up the small crowd around Christina.

"Wow, Christina your wings look awesome," Frankie said.

"I love how they sparkle" Cleo piped.

"Thanks," Christina said happily that her friends still liked her.

"I must ask how is this possible?" Velma said not able to understand what she was seeing.

"My mother was a fairy my dad was a vampire but that's all I know" Christina replied.

"Interesting" Velma said.

"Uhh," Ghoulia said in agreement.

"Do you have magic?" Clawdeen asked.

"Yes"

Daphne was the only one who wasn't asking questions. In fact, Daphne hadn't said a word since lunch. This confused Shaggy.

"Hey, Shaggy do you have a minute?" Daphne asked later that day.

"Sure Daphne what's up?" Shaggy asked once they were by themselves.

"I don't think you should hang around Christina," Daphne said.

"Why?" Shaggy asked.

"Because she's a liar," Daphne said her voice rising slightly.

" No, she isn't," Shaggy said taken aback by Daphne's statement.

"Yes, she is! Look at the facts she lied about being half fairy. You knows what else she's lying about! For all you know she's just waiting to suck you dry and turn you into her personal slave" Daphne shouted which caused Fred Velma and Scooby to look into the room.

"She's vegan! she doesn't drink blood" Shaggy retorted.

"Yeah right"

Shaggy who'd had enough of this shouted.

"Everyone in the van now!"

"But Shaggy.." Fred started.

I SAID NOW" Shaggy yelled.

Thirty minutes later the Mystery machine parked in front of the gate of Dracula's castle. Much to everyone's surprise Shaggy was first to the gate.

"Hunch bunch open up" Shaggy yelled pounding on the gate which opened a minute later.

"Greetings Shaggy what brings you by?" Brunch asked.

"I want to see Christina" Shaggy answered.

"Right this way," Brunch said leading the gang into the castle.

Shaggy didn't even flinch which surprised his friends.

"Christina is currently having another practice run on the track but she'll be done soon so please wait here" Brunch said leading them back outside to the makeshift stage where Dracula was.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma back away in fear but Shaggy and Scooby were unfazed.

"Hi, Dracula" Shaggy greeted.

"Ah, Sha-gee I didn't think I'd see you after you left Miss Grimwood's. What brings you here?" Dracula asked.

"I came to visit Christina" Shaggy answered plainly.

"Yes, I guessed as much since Sibella's away at school," Dracula said.

"Hi guys"

Everyone turned to see Draculaura.

"Hey, Draculaura" Shaggy greeted while the others just waved.

"Here comes Christina," Dracula said pointing towards the track.

Everyone turned in time to see Christina whiz past on her motorcycle. Once she stopped they got a better look at her bike. It was black and purple and had bat-like wings on each side. Christina herself was wearing a helmet that hid her face from view as well as black leather gloves. After parking her bike Christina took the helmet off and shook her hair out. When she noticed her friends she left her helmet as well as her jacket with her bike and came over to say hello.

"Hey guys"

"Hi, Christina" Shaggy, Fred, and Scooby said in unison.

Daphne didn't say anything at all.

"So when is the race?" Shaggy asked to break the tense silence.

"November seventeenth" Christina answered.

"That's my birthday! I'll be 17" Shaggy said somewhat surprised.

"Hey, Christina can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Daphne asked.

"Sure"

I'll get right to the point stay away from my friends," Daphne said.

"But why?" Christina asked surprised.

"Because I know you're lying to them," Daphne said.

"I never lied!" Christina said in shock.

"You lied about being half fairy," Daphne said.

"No one ever asks! They all assume I'm half human" Christina pointed out.

"Oh give a rest! You and I both know you're just waiting to suck our blood and make us your slaves" Daphne said harshly.

"What's going on in here?" Shaggy asked poking his head in.

"Nothing, " Daphne said coldly.

Christina said nothing.

Shaggy figured out what had happened. So he and the gang took their cue to leave.

The next day Shaggy didn't say one word to Daphne at all.

"Really the silent treatment Shaggy?" Daphne asked.

Shaggy gave no response.

Later at school Shaggy met Christina at her locker.

" Hey Christina I wanted to apologize to you for what happened last night"

"It's okay Shaggy it wasn't your fault" Christina replied.

At that moment Daphne came over to them and said:

"I thought I told you to stay away from my friends. Now go away"

Christina didn't want to fight so she turned to leave but Shaggy grabbed her by the arm and said:

"No stay Christina you don't have to go"

"But..'' she started.

"You're my friend and you don't have to listen to Daphne" Shaggy was saying when the others walked over.

"What's going on?" Clawdeen asked.

"She was just leaving," Daphne said.

"No, she isn't" Shaggy countered.

"I'm confused," Cleo said glancing at the three.

"Daphne thinks Christina is lying" Shaggy stated.

"Why"

"Because she's lied before," Daphne said motioning to Christina's wings.

"She didn't lie you just didn't ask," Lagoona said.

"Oh please, we both know that she's a lying. ruthless bloodsucking monster"

Christina would've run if Shaggy hadn't tightened his grip on her.

"How dare you say those things about her!" Draculaura said.

"Yeah and after she's been so nice to you," Frankie said.

"Well she should just admit that the only reason she hangs around Shaggy is so she can eventually suck him dry," Daphne said.

That's when Christina had it walking over to Daphne she said

"Okay that's it I'm not going to just stand there while you pick on my friends. I'm not going to let you spread rumors about me! I've tried to be nice to you and if I've done something wrong please tell me what it is. You don't know ANYTHING about me. I wasn't lying when I said I was Vegan and I find it appalling that you think I'm going to suck Shaggy dry and leave him for dead. I would never EVER do that to him or anyone. The whole reason you're here is to help humans and monsters get along better but it's because of people like you that we fight. If you have a problem maybe you should leave!"

After Christina had said this she was surprised to hear clapping. She looked and saw that a crowd had gathered. She was even more surprised when she saw the headmistress was there. Before anyone could say anything, however, Shaggy stepped in between the two girls and said:

"The reason I hang around Christina Daphne is plain in simple I like her and I don't just mean as a friend either. I really truly love Christina"

"You've only known her for a few days!" Daphne shouted.

"And in those days I've become friends with one of the kindest girls ever to walk the planet"

Then Shaggy did something Daphne wasn't expecting. He kissed Christina.


	7. Chapter 7

Daphne stood with her mouth hanging open at the scene in front of her. Did Shaggy really kiss Christina or was she seeing things? She had to be imagining things. The sound of fireworks pulled Daphne from her thoughts. She looked up astonished to find a miniature fireworks display happening above Christina and Shaggy.

"How.." Daphne started.

Shaggy and Christina looked up and laughed.

"Magical reaction" Christina shrugged.

The crowd around them erupted in applause. Even the headmistress was clapping. Well, all except Daphne who was still perplexed.

"How can you love her you barely know. Let's not forget it was her uncle that turned you into a werewolf" Daphne said.

That remark really hurt Christina and yet Daphne continued.

"You mentioned a book how do you know she isn't going to use it on you?" Daphne asked.

Shaggy was really fed up with Daphne now.

" Because Daphne I Like still have it," Shaggy said stepping in front of Christina.

"Oh, really then where is it?" Daphne asked.

"In a box under my bed" Shaggy replied.

"How do you know that there isn't another copy," Daphne asked.

Christina answered the question.

"That book is over three thousand years old and it is the only one of it's kind and my uncle didn't cast a spell it was some random prophecy. I'm tired of arguing with you so I'm going to walk away and go to class"

With that Christina walked away. Shaggy watched Christina leave with a smile on his face. The bell rang signaling class the crowd split for class.

"I believe you've lost Daphne," Shaggy said before leaving for his own class.

Later the group met for lunch. Lunch was uncomfortable, to say the least. Daphne merely picked at her food while everyone else engaged in a conversation Daphne couldn't understand why everyone was so trusting of Christina. She was a real monster! Why didn't Shaggy run far away?

"Daphne are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Yeah" Daphne mumbled in response.

"You don't sound like it" Fred replied.

"Well, one of my friends turned on me. How do you expect me to act?" Daphne said nodding her head to Where Shaggy and Christina were.

"Shaggy didn't turn on you Daphne he was just defending Christina" Fred replied.

"How can he defend her though? He doesn't even know her that well" Daphne asked.

"Daphne he has had more classes with her than you and you aren't trying to get to know her like he is" Fred reasoned.

"But she's just so," Daphne started.

"Different?" Fred asked.

"I guess. I don't know" Daphne said.

"Well, why don't you give her a chance," Fred asked.

"I'll try" Daphne muttered.

Velma who overheard the conversation between Daphne and Fred decided she'd give Ghoulia a chance as well. She hadn't been fair to her. Velma realized that being around someone smarter than herself wasn't bad. In fact, it offered an opportunity to learn from someone else. Velma knew she'd been mean and was instantly guilty. The silent grudge against ghoulia was purely out of jealousy.

"So are you nervous about the race?" Shaggy asked.

"A little. I can practice day in and day out but nothing can quite prepare me for a race where anything goes" Christina admitted.

"I understand. After all, it is one crazy race" Shaggy replied with a small smile.

" Sure is" Christina agreed.

"So how did Dracula respond when he found out your secret got exposed?" Shaggy asked.

"You should have seen his face! He Froze and then he yelled at the hunch bunch to bring him the phone so he could call toralile's parents. He called them he yelled at her mom and dad for toralie's bullying but he didn't tell them exactly why she was picking on me obviously" Christina laughed.

"Wow"

"I know" Christina laughed.

"So should we talk about earlier?" Shaggy asked a bit nervously.

"Yeah, we should" Christina replied.

"Christina I – I really like you and I-I know that we've only known each other for a few days but from the moment I saw you I felt this weird connection like I'd known you forever. I know it sounds strange" Shaggy stuttered

"Shaggy slow down it's perfectly fine I like you too" Christina replied.

"You do?"

"Yes very much"

Shaggy couldn't contain himself and was so happy that he shot up from his chair and excitedly repeated:

"She likes me! She likes me she really likes me!"

This, of course, grabbed the attention of everyone in the cafeteria Some laughed at him while others understood and simply smiled. Shaggy didn't notice any of this as his surroundings had become a blur to him as he really processed Christina's response. It seemed impossible how to him and yet it was real. Christina liked him back and at that moment not even food could make him happier.

While all of this was going on in the cafeteria Vema had pulled Ghoulia aside.

"Look Ghoulia I'm really, really sorry for giving you the cold shoulder this week. It's just you're so much smarter than I am and that made me jealous of you but I realize how stupid that is so can you forgive me?"

"Uhh," Ghoulia said and while Velma didn't speak zombie she knew that her apology had been accepted.

Torali during all of this was of course in detention and there she would stay for quite some time.

After Shaggy had calmed back down and realized what he'd just done he immediately sat back down embarrassed. Christina though had an evident smile on her face. She giggled a bit before saying:

"It's okay Shaggy don't be embarrassed after all I'm the one who made actual fireworks appear" Christina reassured him.

Shaggy gave a small smile in response remembering earlier. Christina smiled back and it was clear that all was well between the two.

A few weeks later.

"Ladies and gentlemonsters welcome to this year's monster road rally"

The crowd was unusually happy stomping and cheering. Mystery inc was there as were the monster high girls and their relatives from Grimwood.

"Do you think Christina is nervous?" Fred asked Shaggy while they waited for the race to start.

"Yeah, I'd be too" Shaggy replied.

"I hope she wins again" Draculaura commented.

"Me too," Sibella said walking over to the group.

"Look they're coming," Velma said pointing to where the cars were lining up.

"Ooh this is sure exciting" Phantasma quipped.

"Shh guys here she comes," Frankie said.

Christina took her place in line and impatiently waited for the beginning of the race. Shaggy meanwhile was biting his nails in anticipation.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Dracula cried.

They were off! Christina who'd been in the back of the line was speeding towards the front. She was determined to win as she was every year. She was in second place just behind the mummy.

"Not this year Christina!" The mummy yelled.

"Move or you'll be sorry " she shot back.

"I'm winning this year!" The mummy replied.

"Your choice" Christina replied before stomping the gas and soaring over the mummy.

The mummy was so caught off guard that he veered off the course and slammed into a tree.

"I tried to warn you" Christina yelled speeding past

Frankenstein and Repulsa were behind Christina trying to pass her but she wasn't giving in.

"Oh just zap her already" Repulsa yelled in frustration.

"Yes dear" Frankenstein mumbled flipping the switch that activated the lightning bolts.

The lightning zapped Christina's back tire causing her bike to slide into a stop.

"Oh no" Draculaura cried.

"This isn't good" Shaggy commented.

"Wait, look," Sibella said.

Everyone looked to where Christina was and saw the hunch bunch arrive with a spare tire. After they had speedily replaced the tire Christina sped back into the race. She flew past Frankenstein easily. When they tried to zap her again she dodged it.

"Not fair" Repulsa shouted.

"Nothing's fair in this race" Christina yelled over her shoulder.

When Christina looked back in front of her she saw the ground split open. This was no doubt the work of Mister Hyde. The ditch looked too wide to jump but Christina didn't have time to think so she sped forwards.

"I think she's going to jump it," Vanapira said.

"Is she crazy?"Velma asked.

"There's no way she'll make it!" Fred cried.

"She'll get hurt. Oh my, Daddy's not going to like this" Sibella said.

Christina flew over the ditch and landed safely on the other side much to everyone's relief. The racers behind her however won"t so lucky they crashed one by one into each other as they slammed on their brakes.

"She made it!" Shaggy cheered.

"Go Christina! " the Grimwood girls cheered.

After a while, the racers were coming towards the finish line. Christina was fighting the other racers for first place. She, of course, wasn't giving in. When the witch sisters rammed into her she shot back with a magic blast that sent them spiraling into Mr. Hyde. Which in turn caused me. Hyde to slam into the swamp thing. Eventually, all the racers were in a heap. Well, all except Christina who crossed the finish line.

"Oh my gosh, she won!" Frankie shrieked.

"Yippee, she won," Winnie said.

"I told you she'd win," Sibella said to Draculaura.

Shaggy couldn't help himself and run over to where Christina was accepting her trophy. He picked her up and spun her around in excitement.

"You did it!'

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised myself. I didn't think I'd make it over the ditch" Christina said.

"Sorry to interrupt but Christina could I talk to you?" Daphne said.

"Sure" Christina replied.

"Look I'm really sorry about how I've treated you. I was just well I don't know intimidated I guess"

"Okay I'm willing to give you a second chance, " Christina said slowly processing what Daphne had said.

"I'm glad"

"Hey Christina I've got exciting news' Sibella said running over.

"What?" Christina asked.

"Headmistress Bloodgood and Miss Grimwood have decided to let you graduate early"

"No way that means.." Christina started.

"You get to go work at Bella's school"

"Yes, that means no more Toralei" Christina said excitedly.

"That's awesome Christina," Shaggy said.

"And Miss Grimwood also said that Shaggy and his friends are welcome anytime " Sibella continued.

"Great" Shaggy said.

The group of friends spent the rest of the day talking and laughing. After an eventful experience, everything had turned out great. This was only the beginning.

…


End file.
